Ryuu Kageyama
Ryuu Kageyama is a young, upstart ghoul and the founder of Ursa. Initially a local to the 15th Ward, he’s since changed locations to the 19th and currently lives in a small hotel that doubles as his base of operations. Occasionally, he runs small time errands for money. Appearance Measuring at 1.71 m, Ryuu is fairly short. A boy of average frame and build, he doesn't really stand out physically. Due to lack of excessive muscle mass or fat, he scores a pretty average weight of 59 kg. Usually seen with a serious, determined expression, Ryuu sports short, blonde hair that flows freely. That, combined with his silver eyes gives him a rather confident and reliable look. His clothing usually consists in a simple white shirt, complemented by a light-brown jacket and dark blue jeans, though he doesn’t shy away from coats, sweatshirts or hoodies either. When in his ghoul disguise, he prefers to wear a hooded, dark-red trenchcoat, coupled with dark grey jeans and a black half-face mask similar to that of a fighter jet pilot. He also carries a sheath holding two tanto blades, that are usually either hanged on his back or by his waist. He does, however, sometimes carry the sheath in hand. Personality Following the loss of his home, Ryuu’s strong personality has really surfaced. Determined, confident and reliable, he accomplishes all tasks that need to be done and provides assistance to those in need of any. Boasting initiative and drive, he’s developed natural charisma and there is little that can get in his way. Meticulous and dedicated, he pays great attention in resolving ghoul-related matters. A supportive and professional individual, he usually maintains good relationships with others. When first approached, he can be quite reserved, however. Nonetheless, despite all of the changes he’s undergone, there’s parts of his personality that never changed. It may require a bit of digging up, but he’s still a kind, compassionate soul at heart. His youthful energy and warmth is still within reach to those that approach him in the right now. Another thing still - while firm and decisive, he is also usually polite. History Not yet revealed. Powers and Abilities High Strength: Being youthful and leading an active lifestyle has resulted in Ryuu possessing a good degree of physical strength. High Speed: Maintaining overall fitness, combined with Ryuu's natural athleticism has given him a high degree of speed. Low Durability: Due to his developing body, his constitution is nothing to be envious of. Every hit shakes him up hard. Poor Regeneration: Because of how rare he feeds and his complete dislike of cannibalism, Ryuu's low RC cell count makes regeneration a very challenging task. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: A single, moderately long Bikaku tail that ends with several sharp protrusions instead of a single sharp point. It has glistening, smooth texture and is of cyan colour. Strengths: Manoeuvrability. Weaknesses: Regeneration. Threads Relationships Quotes * "Not that it should be legal to be awake this early on a Sunday..." Gallery Trivia * Ryuu is an extreme coffee addict and is completely incapable of functioning without the strongest of caffeine to keep him going. * While he’s currently left school, he’s still studying as normal. Ironically, after losing his home and friends, there’s not as many chores he needs to get done, leading to an increase of free time. As a result, he can afford to study properly despite leading Ursa effectively full-time. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Ursa Category:Bikakus